Around the world
by RiderAlex
Summary: mwhaaa i don't have a summery for this mwhaahere this is my disclamer: i don't own alex rider if i did i would not write fan fiction and i am making alex 14 years old snoringzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz
1. A mission for what, with who and where

Alex is 14 the girl is 14 ½

Alex Rider was back in the one place he had promised himself that he would never go in again. He was in the headquarters of MI6. Alex was annoyed that they once again pulled him out of school.

"Alex." Blunt said "We need you to go on another mission."

"No." Alex said

"Alex you know we can deport Jack." Blunt said

"Fine what do I have to do this time?" asked Alex

"Your mission takes place in the U.S.A. Medfield to be exact." Blunt said "You will be meeting up with another operative once you get there."

"Who?" Alex asked

"Her name is Erin." Blunt said

"I am working with a girl." Alex said

"Yes you are working with a girl." Blunt said

"But I can do this alone." Alex said

"This mission needs two people." Said Blunt

"Then what is the mission?" asked Alex

"You will be briefed as soon as you arrive." Blunt said


	2. in the usa

IN THE U.S.A.

"Are you Alex?" asked a young teen

"Yes." Answered Alex

"Follow me and hurry." The teen said looking over her shoulder

"No thanks I am waiting for someone named Erin." Alex said

"Well then, that's me I am Erin." Erin told Alex

"You can't be her you are too young." Alex said

"My name is Erin I was assigned this mission to go on with you and I am older than you." Erin said

"You can't be older than 13." Alex said

"I am 14 ½." Erin said

"Well then what is our mission?" Alex asked

"Shh not now." Warned Erin

"Why not now what is the danger?" Alex asked

"There are scorpia people here so we are in danger just follow me and hurry." Erin said

"Are we taking a car?" Alex asked

"No not really where we have to go is with in walking distance." Erin told Alex

"Are you crazy we have to walk?" Alex said

"Hey if you want to get caught by scorpia go ahead if not follow me." Erin told Alex

"Fine." Alex said


	3. in an old building somewhere

In An Old Building Somewhere

"Where are we?" Alex asked

"We are in an old building." Erin said

"Why are we here?" Alex asked

"We are meeting the others here." Erin said

"There are others? Blunt never told me that there are other people working with us." Alex said

"Blunt never told you wow he is good." Erin said

"What do you mean by that? And how do you know Blunt?" Alex asked

"Blunt left out the information about the others and I work for MI6 and CIA." Erin replied

"You work for MI6 how come." Alex said

"None of your business." Erin snapped "You don't see me asking you that. Do you?"

"Sorry I did not know that you did not want to talk about it." Alex said

"No I am sorry Alex I should not have yelled at you like that." Erin said

"Erin. Are you there? I hear voices." Someone called out

"Yes Mary I in here with the new recruit." Erin said

"It is safe to come out" Mary said

"Who is she or he talking to?" Alex asked

"The others." Erin said

12 people walked out of the shadows and Alex suddenly dropped it to the fighting stance

"Alex it all right they are friends." Erin said "Their names are Mary, Grace, Julie, Steph, Eliza, Ella, Sara, Neko, Page, Joe, Lucy, and Miss laihay. Guys this is Alex. Alex this is the group."

"Hi. Erin what is our bloody mission?" Alex asked

"Our mission is to be accepted by umm…. You may not like this because of what happened to you." Erin said

"How do you know about that?" Alex asked

"The news travels fast. Okay back to the mission two of us will have to get accepted by umm…. Scorpia." Erin said

"We have to do what. Are you bloody serious?" Alex asked

"Would I joke about anything to do with Scorpia?" Erin said then muttering under her breath "expressly if my parents work there."

"Your parents work for Scorpia." Alex said

"Sadly yes that is the reason why I joined MI6 besides I was best friends with Mrs. Jones kids." Erin said

"Okay who is going on this mission?" Alex asked

"You and Me." Erin told Alex the cold hard truth

"What you mean I have to go back to Scorpia. No way." Alex said

"If that is what you want you are going to be here in the USA for a long time." Erin told Alex coldly

"Fine but they will recognize my name." Alex said

"No they wont your name is now Nick and mine is Tora." Erin said

"Why Tora?" Alex asked

"It is the nickname that my friends gave me some how because I have always have a bad temper around Scorpia. It means tiger." Said Erin


End file.
